The Hardships of Love
by jenkin
Summary: Katsuki has always known just exactly what he wants, that just so happens to involve a certain green-eyed boy. How will he cope when what is his suddenly goes away, only to return years later? A/O/B universe, Alpha Katsuki, Omega Izuku,
1. Chapter 1

Katsuki has always known what he truly wanted for a very long time. Even from the ripe young age of four years old, Katsuki Bakugou, knew that he wanted to make Deku his and only his forever. Izuku looked up from playing in the sandbox and smiled brightly, "Do you want to help me build a castle, Kacchan?" It was that smile that made young Katsuki's chest feel weird with something that he wasn't able to describe quite yet. It was the way that the idiotic Deku looked up to him with fierce admiration because he had a strong quirk, that made him want Deku to only look at him that way and no one else. Katsuki was always a brilliant child ahead of his time, he had gotten his quirk before anyone else in his pre-school class. He also knew that the bite mark was the way everyone else would know that Deku was his and only his. He had seen it on TV many times from the shows his mother liked to watch. Katsuki was also the type to get what he wanted when he wanted. His tiny body moved with fierce precision as he tackled Izuku in the sandbox at the park they were playing at. Once he had him where he wanted, Katsuki bit down on the one soft spot on Izuku's neck where his smell was strongest.

Inko and Mitsuki were both instantly alerted by the sounds of screaming coming from the area their children were playing at. They were both shocked still at the scene before them. Young Bakugou had Izuku pinned in the sandbox while he bit him, causing poor Izuku to scream in pain with tears welling from his emerald green eyes. Mitsuki moved first and yanked her demon spawn from on top of the smaller boy. Katsuki snarled and bit at her, but she bear hugged him into being still, even though he remained struggling. Inko went to Izuku's aid to inspect the damage Katsuki had done. She gasped when she saw the spot Katsuki had bitten, he had claimed Izuku. Inko pursed her lips in a tight frown, before schooling her face to comfort Izuku.

"I-it was an accident, Kacchan didn't mean it," Izuku sniffled as he wiped away his tears. Katsuki huffed, of course, Izuku would defend him to keep him from getting in trouble they were best friends after all. Mitsuki smacked the demon upside the head while she too turned her attention to the smaller boy. There, clear as day on the young boy's scent gland was the bite mark Katsuki left. She smacked Katsuki upside the head again, the little fucker actually went out and claimed Izuku before they even presented. Mitsuki wasn't exactly quite sure where to go from there. Marking was typically followed by mating but the two were far too young to even know about that kind of stuff. As such, the claim was incomplete, but the mark remained to ward off any others who would try to make a claim later in the future. Meaning, Izuku's chances at finding an actual mate in the future were drastically reduced.

"What do you think, Inko? Will it scar?" Inko perked up at the sound of her name and sighed softly, "I'm not sure, but it looks like a definite possibility." Mitsuki groaned, leave it to her to take her eyes off of her demon spawn for a few seconds to chat with her friend, for him to go and pull shit like this. Inko tenderly wiped away the blood on her child's neck with a handkerchief while he sniffled softly.

"Katsuki, what do you say?" Katsuki looked down at his friend who was getting tended to by his mother. He was still being held in a bear hug, by his own mother. He wasn't exactly sure why he had to apologize, he'd seen people do the same thing on the TV shows his mom watched all the time while she cooked dinner. It was how they made sure that person belonged to them, right? Still, Deku was crying like it hurt really badly, and that he did feel bad about. Katsuki sulked as he looked the other way, "I'm s-sorry, stupid Deku." Mitsuki sighed unsure of where she went wrong for him to turn out to be such a brat.

"I'm going to take him to see a doctor this week because I'm worried that Izuku-kun is slightly behind in growth right now. I'll ask what we should do about this current," she paused and looked down at the bite mark, "predicament." Mitsuki nodded at her friend, "Give me a call after you find out what to do. For now I think these kids should go home." Izuku sniffled lightly, he didn't want to go home yet. He didn't even to get to build the castle with Kacchan like he wanted. But he didn't want Kacchan to get in any more trouble either. Izuku pouted as he was lifted to his feet by his mother, "B-bye Kacchan, I'll see you later." He waved towards the ash blonde who could only huff in reply. Mitsuki sighed, how the hell was she going to survive another fourteen years with this demon. She put the red-eyed boy down after the Midoriya's were a good ways away, "What in the world was all that about? Why did you bite poor Izuku-kun suddenly?" Katsuki glared at her with a face that would eventually put fear in even the toughest villain's heart, "I wanted to."

"Well, explain it to your father after you get a spanking for what you did young man! You might have just ruined that boy's future!" Katsuki huffed and put his hands in his pocket grumpily. Mitsuki groaned internally, not sure where the boy got all of his attitude from. "You're just lucky I'm having your father do it, I would give you multiple," she threatened. She grabbed the young boy's hand and sighed heavily, "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Katsuki paused as he trailed slowly alongside his mother, "Curry."

...A week later…

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Inko. Just let me know what we can do to make it up to you," Mitsuki whispered softly. Inko was a mess as she quickly peeked over at the boy who was currently watching a rerun of the All Might movie he loved. She had taken her son to see the doctor about Izuku's stunted growth, only to find out he was quirkless, and that on top of that Katsuki's mark would indeed scar, even though the claim wasn't actually completed. Izuku would be ruined if he presented as an omega, because he would be unable to find any suitable mates. She could only pray that he presented as a beta like herself and her late husband.

"My husband owned a little house in the country that he inherited from his mother. I think right now that Izuku-kun and I will take a little trip up there. I'm sorry Mitsuki-chan, but I don't know when I'll be back."

Mitsuki swallowed the lump in her throat, Katsuki was not going to react well to this news at all. She readjusted the phone on her shoulder as she stirred the food she was cooking in the pan, "I understand, Inko-san. Well keep in touch, I could always use fresh persimmons, and I hear they grow really well out in the country." Inko nodded in affirmation, even though she knew that Mitsuki-chan couldn't actually see her, "Thank you for being so understanding." At that Inko hung up the phone and turned her attention to the boy who was a shell of his usual self.

"Mom, do you think I can be like All Might someday?" Tears flooded her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the small boy, "I'm sorry Izuku-kun!" Izuku's world came crashing down, his dream of being a top hero like All Might were ruined. He was in the minority of people who were born without quirks. How was he ever going to be able to face Kacchan with the way he is? Inko only squeezed her son harder at his lack of response, "Izuku-kun, we're going to go away for a little while ok? Things will be better over there." Izuku couldn't even reply as his world crumbled beneath his feet.

…Meanwhile in the Bakugou household…

Katsuki was in a sour mood and he had no idea why. He had a worrying feeling that something happened to the idiot Deku. Not even playing with his remote control racecar was making him happy.

"Mom?" Mitsuki looked over from the kitchen to where Katsuki was splayed out in the living room, "Yes?"

"What's happening? I don't feel well, but I don't feel sick." Mitsuki lowered the flame on her stove and went to feel her child's forehead, "Well, you don't feel feverish. What's wrong honey?" Katsuki shrugged, he didn't know, that's why he asked. "When can I play with Deku? I haven't seen him." Mitsuki frowned, perhaps the claim was deeper than they thought. No, that wasn't possible they were only four years old.

"I'm not sure honey, the Midoriya's are going on vacation for a while, okay? Inko-san got some worrying news today about Izuku-kun." Katsuki frowned and put the controller to the car down, "What's wrong with Deku?" Mitsuki gave him a soft smile that did not match the rest of her face, "Well, Izuku-kun is a little different is all. He doesn't have a quirk." Katsuki rolled his eyes, he didn't see why that was a big deal. After all, if anything ever happened he would be there to protect him. Katsuki himself had just started to have his quirk manifest and was able to make small sparks from his hands. He's always been told he has a strong quirk so it wasn't a big deal if Izuku didn't have one.

"When are they going to get back from vacation? I want to show Izuku my new racecar." Mitsuki was shocked by how little Katsuki reacted, but she supposed that type of thing didn't effect four-year-olds as much. She stood up and went to check on her food, "I'm not sure honey, I'll let you know as soon as I know." Katsuki huffed, hoping that the stupid Deku wouldn't be gone too long so they could race against each other. Except, that it was years before the Midoriya's came back to the house next door.


	2. Chapter 2

…10 years later…

Katsuki Bakugou was top of his class, he excelled in absolutely everything. He desired to be the top in everything, sports, grades, everything, he wanted to be the top hero after all. As such he was used to extras, crowding around him to try and steal his limelight. He couldn't care less about those weaklings he was going to be the best with or without them. Katsuki was also the only alpha his middle school, which instantly put him in a class of his own. The girls flocked to him, each trying to get the spot as his girlfriend, while the men were jealous or his groupies. Katsuki dated, but they never lasted very long, not a single one of them had been interesting. As such he was prone to fights to let out his constant frustration.

Katsuki never had to stray far, fights always seemed to come to him. He stopped walking as he was blocked by a group of three betas with shitty looking quirks. Katsuki smiled maniacally as he raised his hands, "You fuckers ready to die?!" He puts his hands together and blasted all the fuckers away. Katsuki took care to reign in the power of his blast so as not to hurt them too much after all his ultimate goal was to be the number one hero, not vice versa. The betas were knocked out of commission in an instant, however, and the only one who managed to dodge effectively used his quirk to pull his friends with him as he ran away. He sighed, they couldn't even be considered a fight. Katsuki scratched the back of his ash blonde head, when was life ever going to get interesting for him? His current goal was to get into the prestigious U.A. High school, it was there he hoped he would at least meet interesting people.

The gruff young man sighed as he put his hands back into his pockets and he continued trudging his way home. On his way, he noticed the moving van beside the empty house. _Huh so someone is finally going to live in that shithole_ , he mused. He opened the door to his house as he caught a glimpse of moss green hair. Katsuki frowned but continued his entrance into his home where he sloppily discarded his shoes at the front door. He met his mother in the kitchen where she was happily stirring away at a pot of curry.

"Oh, Katsuki! I have some great news!" Katsuki threw his school bag on the couch next to him, "What is it you, old hag?" Mitsuki took that chance to smack him upside the head, "Watch your mouth you filthy brat! Anyways, the Midoriya's are back! I'm so happy I can finally talk to Inko-san face to face again." Katsuki took a swig from the carton of milk before he put it back in the fridge, "This is good news how?"

Mitsuki paused, "You don't remember Izuku-kun? You were very attached to each other." Katsuki gave her a look of indifference as he tried to remember, "Oh, stupid Deku." Mitsuki nodded, "Izuku-kun," she corrected, "will be going to the same school as you for now. I know it's quite late in the semester, but do help him get adjusted back to life in the city. He's had a hard time making friends since he's quirkless." Katsuki huffed, "It's not my fault he's useless." Mitsuki attempted to backhand him, but he moved quickly out of the way and back into the living room.

"Shut your trap, you brat. The Midoriya's are coming over for dinner tonight, go take a shower, food will be done in half an hour." He sighed, "Whatever, old hag." Mitsuki was too happy to bother with her bratty teenager, she herself still had not yet seen her old neighbors yet. She was elated to hear the soft knock at the door and practically ran to the door. Inko stood with her younger son who carried a small tupper, "They're persimmons," she said happily, "We brought some home with us before we left." Inko had not changed much, other than she was slightly plumper in her older age. Izuku, however, was a curly-haired boy with freckles scattered across his face. Her smile faltered slightly as she took in the scent of the younger omega, "Come on in! I have curry cooking on the stove and Katsuki just went to take a quick shower." Izuku was quiet as he followed his mom into his old neighbor's house. Izuku remembered Katsuki probably a lot more than the other remembered him. After all, Kacchan was his idol, he was everything he always aspired to be. He wondered how Kacchan looked, and how his quirk had developed. When they were younger Kacchan had only been able to produce sparks from his hands, he wondered how it developed. Izuku took out his pocket hero notebook and created a new page for Kacchan, and wrote down _fire quirk_ with a question mark underneath his name.

"Um, I'm going to use the bathroom really quick." His mother was so engrossed in talking with one of her eldest friends that they didn't notice him speak. Izuku scratched the back of his head nervously, he vaguely remembered where the bathroom was located, but things could have changed. He decided it would be worth it because he desperately needed to relieve his bladder. If he remembered correctly there was a bathroom upstairs. Izuku trudged up the stairs, frankly, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt being back in his old home, and his mother instantly set up a dinner, not even giving him time to adjust to being back in a different place. He knocked softly on the door he believed to be the bathroom, only for the door to open so suddenly he took a startled step back.

Katsuki stood in the doorway, with a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet, but that didn't matter at the moment. He smelled the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled, and so he had rinsed his hair quickly and stepped out of the shower. It was the smell of sweet persimmons, combined with honey, and something else that was just so utterly different while being familiar at the same time. Before him stood his old childhood friend Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless, _omega,_ he sniffed. Izuku was several inches shorter than him, with a mop of curly green hair, and the greenest emerald eyes. Katsuki wasn't quite sure why, but his heart was racing as he took in everything that stupid Deku had become. He had the overwhelming desire to reach out and scent the smaller omega in front of him.

"K-kacchan! You surprised me!" Izuku held a hand over his chest to ease his heart racing, though his was more from the fact he had been startled by the sudden movement of the door. Izuku looked at the dripping wet alpha who was practically sculpted by the gods. He had grown taller than Izuku, and well _wow_. Katsuki had filled out in all of the right ways. Kacchan's piercing red eyes looked down at him and sent a small shiver up Izuku's spine by simply being the focus of those heated eyes. Izuku practically had to force himself to look at Kacchan's face and to not roam the rest of his sculpted body. But damn, he was practically the picture of perfection when it came to everything an alpha should be.

Katsuki instinctively reached out to scent the smaller on the neck, but caught himself, and instead shoved him out of the way while simultaneously rubbing his scent on the boys shoulder, "Move, useless Deku, I need to get dressed." He stomped his way to his room across the hall, before slamming the door shut behind him. Katsuki looked at his hand, he wasn't sure why he couldn't not scent the stupid Deku, but he supposed it was instinct. He shook himself out of his reverie, Deku was still a quirkless omega, and nothing could change that.

Izuku rubbed his arm where he had been pushed aside, Kacchan still had the same temperament after all those years. He chuckled softly, some things never change. Still, Kacchan grew up to be the picture perfect alpha, and as such he was going to be an even more amazing hero than almost everyone, life really wasn't fair. How could Izuku ever hope to stand by his side now? Katsuki was the embodiment of perfection. His scent was spicy like curry along with the distinct smell of smoke. Izuku rubbed the mark on his neck he had hidden underneath bandages and closed his eyes tightly. It was still possible for him to find a mate, after all the bond was incomplete, however, the claim remained. He sighed, he doubted Kacchan even remembered. It wasn't exactly out of the norm behavior for a young alpha to want to claim things as theirs, but still the mark complicated things immensely. _Oh man, what am I going to do now?_

"Boys! Food is ready, come eat!"

"I'm coming, shut yer trap you old hag!" Katsuki yelled as he stomped down the stairs. Izuku followed behind him after he finished his business. Inko perked up at the sight of the young Katsuki Bakugou who stood almost a foot taller than her now, "Oh my!"

"I know right? The freaking brat won't stop growing!" Katsuki huffed at his mother as he served himself a plate of his favorite meal. Izuku waited patiently behind him to make himself a plate of Mitsuki-san's delicious cooking. His presence unnerved Katsuki for reasons he wasn't quite sure yet. While Katsuki was the only alpha at his school, there were a few omegas, but none of them made him feel this way. Was it because the useless Deku was quirkless? Before he could continue to ponder what was wrong with him, a small voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"So K-kacchan, what exactly is your quirk? If I remember correctly it was some type of fire-related quirk right?" Katsuki pushed the smaller out of the way, "Explosion," he muttered. Izuku perked up after he caught his balance, "Is that so? No wonder it came out as sparks when we were younger! How does it work?" Katsuki chugged his glass of milk, and let off a small explosion in his hand as his only answer. This only further piqued Izuku's interest, "So is it a combination of your parent's quirks? So does that mean nitroglycerin is the factor that allows you to create the explosions at will?"

"Izuku-kun, calm down, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to catch up with Katsuki-kun at school." He nodded and quickly took out his notebook to cross out his previous note and to replace it with the information he just learned.

Normally Katsuki would think of such a display as utterly pathetic. Taking notes on quirks, because he himself did not possess one? Pathetic. However, the bright smile of the other's face irritated the hell out of him. He couldn't tell what was wrong with him, so he continued to silently observe the other boy from across the table in hopes he could figure out why he felt how he did. Katsuki could already tell his life just became a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

After careful observation of one Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki came to the final decision that literally everything the useless Deku did irritated him to no end. Izuku questioned him relentlessly over various things he himself honestly couldn't care about. Their mothers sat in the kitchen chattering away as they caught up after so much time apart. Meanwhile Katsuki was splayed out on the couch trying to watch TV, while Deku sat by the coffee table writing notes in his notebook.

"So, how does it feel to be an alpha and to have such a heightened sense of smell?" Katsuki groaned, normally he would probably beat the shit out of such a nerd, but their parents were literally _right there_ and he did not feel like fighting with the shitty old hag. Izuku looked up at him with sparkling eyes as he patiently waited for an answer.

"What kind of question is that shitty Deku? You're a fucking omega you have about the same sense of smell I do." Izuku's eyes widened at that and he returned to writing in his notebook, mumbling under his breath. He was driving him crazy, everything he did irritated the hell out of him. But the thing that irritated him the most was his smell that was especially driving him insane. Izuku smelled the sweetest he had ever smelled, it was perfect if he were honest with himself. What pissed him off was that it belonged to a quirk less person like Izuku. Izuku turned to ask him another question, "Is it ok if I ask a personal question? Are you currently in a relationship with an omega right now?" Katsuki looked down at him, "Why ask if you're just going to do it anyways, Deku. No, I'm not in a relationship with some useless omega. I'm going to be the top hero, I don't have time for things like that." Izuku looked slightly relieved at that, maybe he did have a chance after all.

"If you want to be the top hero, you must want to go to U.A. I'm going to try and join too! I'm sure I can figure out a way to get accepted!" Katsuki about lost it as he grabbed Izuku's collar, "How can a useless, quirkless omega like you ever possibly get accepted." He felt as if he had been doused in cold water as he smelt the distress signals coming from the omega. Their parents didn't notice, only being Betas themselves. Katsuki released the shitty Deku and grabbed the notebook he'd been writing in. He released an explosion in his hand, burning the book, "Just give up, Deku," he paused, "You're only going to get hurt." Katsuki tossed the book back towards him and made his way out of the living room to presumably his room.

Izuku fought back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Kacchan was right, he was most likely going to get his heart broke, but that was his decision to make. He looked down at the burned pages and opened it to the page about Kacchan. Most of the notebook was still legible albeit slightly charred. Kacchan must have really reigned in his explosive power to only do so little damage in actuality. Maybe Kacchan really was trying to help him, to protect him. Izuku blushed at the thought before quickly dismissing it. Kacchan would only protect people he deems worthy, he thinks I'm…useless. Izuku ran his hand through his wild hair, he just didn't know how to react when it came to a certain explosive alpha.

Katsuki took a deep whiff as he thought about the certain omega sitting in the living room downstairs. He remembered. Katsuki remembered marking Izuku so many years ago, trying to make a claim on him before they had even presented. He hadn't seen the mark on Izuku so it must not have been deep enough to leave a scar. That thought pissed him off, the shitty Deku was his. Katsuki blinked, confused, where had that thought came from. He should be glad that the mark didn't stay and that he didn't have to be stuck with someone as useless as Deku. Katsuki groaned, he needed to get away from all of the omega pheromones in the damn house. He changed into workout clothes before he ran down the stairs quickly.

Izuku looked at him as Katsuki walked by to get to the front door. Katsuki didn't say anything as he tied his shoes. He was going for a run to get away from his fucking scent, it was making him go crazy and he needed to clear his head. The entrance exam to U.A. was only a week away and soon a new chapter to his life would start. Katsuki was determined to be the top hero, no matter what, so he ran. He ran until he was out of steam, which took quite a while, but still wasn't good enough. Yes, he could use his quirk to conquer long distances, but his body needed to be strong enough to deal with the kickback of his explosions. Katsuki leaned forward as he caught his breath, he was drenched in sweat and absolutely dangerous if anyone came near him. He was literally sweating nitroglycerin after all. Katsuki huffed as he braced himself for the run back home.

Izuku continued to scribble in his notebook, it had been well over an hour since Katsuki had left. He sighed, how long was his mother going to continue to talk, couldn't they continue another day? Izuku looked over as he saw Mitsuki-san poor his mother another glass of sake, the two ladies were just giggling, trying to fit ten years of stories into one night. Mitsuki-san grinned at him, "Inko-san and I are going to stay up for a while longer. If you're tired you can always use Katsuki's room."

"Oh my, how nostalgic they haven't had a sleepover since they were little! That's so perfect Mitsuki-chan, we haven't been able to set everything up quite yet so I'm afraid the house is still a mess!"

"Yosh! Then it's settled you two are going to stay the night with us! Inko-san, you'll, of course, use the guest room." The two only got further indulged in their conversation, and his mother poured Mitsuki-san another drink. They were both completely ignoring Izuku's inner turmoil. Sleepover?! What the hell, were they out of their minds? Izuku about had a panic attack as he mulled over the endless possibilities of what was going to happen when Kacchan found out. Almost as if the devil himself was summoned Katsuki opened the front door, his alpha scent stronger than ever. He glared at Izuku with a ferocity no one would ever want to be on the end of.

"Why the hell are you still here, Deku?!" Katsuki was drenched in sweat and sparks were emanating from his arms.

"Oi, watch your mouth, stupid brat!" Mitsuki came into the room at the outburst, "Anyways guess what? Inko-san agreed to stay over with us! Now she and I can finish catching up on our own time!" She hugged the smaller Midoriya close to her, partially in affection, and as an attempt to balance herself. "Their house isn't quite unboxed quite yet, so they're going to stay over, that's final. Izuku-kun will stay in your room so prep the spare futon."

"What?! You shitty old hag you can't go making decisions like that all by yourself!" Mitsuki covered her ears and gave Katsuki a fierce glare that good easily rival her child's, "What I said is final, so cut the shit and get that bed ready. And take another fucking shower, you sweat like a pig!" The Midoriya's were stunned quiet, the Bakugou household was intense, to say the least. Katsuki ground his teeth and flipped her off before he turned his glare to the omega who was suddenly staying with him. He covered his nose as he shoved past him and towards the stairs, shitty old hag, what was she thinking leaving an unmated omega with him.

He opened the linen closet and took out the spare futon, there was no way in hell he was going to share the same bed with the useless Deku. But fuck, what was he going to do about the smell? Deku's scent was intoxicatingly sweet to his ever so sensitive alpha nose, how was he even going to be able to sleep? Shitty hag, just had to go and get drunk with her friend, the fucking alcoholic. Katsuki threw the futon on the floor beside his room, it still didn't seem like enough space to separate them. He growled in frustration as he picked up his PJs to take yet another shower. Katsuki saw the useless Deku slowly walking up the stairs, wisely keeping a distance from the irritable alpha in front of him.

"I'm going to take another fucking shower. Don't touch a fucking thing you shitty Deku, I don't want your scent all over my room." Izuku pursed his lips in fear at the glare Kacchan gave him as a warning. He had no idea how he was going to survive spending the night with Kacchan with the way he was now. It was different from when they were kids, Kacchan was a strong blooded alpha, and he was an omega. It was inevitable that he was instantly attracted to Kacchan all over again as soon as he saw him again. He blushed as the memory of Kacchan naked with nothing but a towel to cover his modesty popped back into his head. How in the world was he going to make it through the night?


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku hid under the covers of the futon he set up after Kacchan tossed it on the ground of his room. Izuku tried to put ample distance between the futon and the bed where Kacchan slept. He braced himself for lack of sleep, he wasn't about to be a foolish little omega who would get taken advantage of during the night. Kacchan wasn't like that though, rough around the edges, yes, but he did have a high moral standing even though it was hard to see most of the time. Izuku's heart raced, did he _want_ something to happen? He blushed at the thought, they hadn't even been back together for a full day and his brain was already in the gutter.

Kacchan opened the door dressed in boxers and a loose t-shirt. He clicked his tongue as he noticed Deku on the floor, "Don't get any ideas shitty Deku." Katsuki turned off the lights and made his way to his bed, already uncomfortable with being alone with the omega. He covered himself with his blanket and rested his head on his pillow, back turned to Deku, trying to ignore his presence as much as possible. Katsuki closed his eyes tightly and instantly regretted it. Closing his eyes had only caused him to further focus on Deku's scent. Fuck, that _scent_ made him want to do things. Katsuki covered his nose quickly, what the fuck was the shitty old hag thinking? Shitty Deku, going around flaunting such an intoxicating smell like it was nothing. He didn't even put up a fight at finding out he would stay the night. Doesn't he have any sense of preservation? Katsuki clicked his tongue, how many other alphas had Izuku spent the night with like this? That thought alone enraged him. Wait, why did he even care about what the useless Deku did?

Katsuki sighed as he continued to cover his sensitive nose, there was no way he'd be able to sleep with that smell in his room. Katsuki remained still until he presumed the shitty Deku had finally fallen asleep before he sat up. Deku was going to figure out what he did in the morning, but for now, it didn't matter. He was tired and needed sleep, and that was not going to happen with the way the shitty Deku was smelling up the place. Katsuki walked over to the futon where Deku was sleeping and contemplated the possible repercussions of his actions. He huffed, he didn't give a fuck what others would think. Katsuki carefully pulled back the cover and clicked his tongue again, how could the shitty Deku be so defenseless, did he really have no self-preservation? He reached out and rubbed his hands on every bit of exposed skin, scent marking Izuku so heavily even Betas would be bound to notice. It wasn't until Izuku's scent practically disappeared underneath his musky alpha smell, that he was satisfied with his work. He almost felt bad for Deku, because no one would dare to approach him with his scent all over the smaller omega. Katsuki leaned down to make sure it had worked, hovering over the smaller. He carefully scented the area around Deku's neck and took in his scent one last time. It was definitely less noticeable now that it was covered almost completely with his scent marking. Katsuki took another deep inhale and closed his eyes to enjoy the mixture of their scents mingling together.

He opened his eyes quickly and pulled back almost as if he had been burned at the realization of what he was doing. Katsuki stumbled as he pulled away from the smaller and landed square on his ass. He clicked his tongue as he stood, what the fuck was wrong with him? Katsuki threw the cover back over the sleeping boy, satisfied for now that Deku's scent was nulled by his own strong scent. He, however, had a different problem now, more specifically one in his pants. "Shit," he mumbled, "stupid Deku." Katsuki moved away and quietly exited the room to go take care of a certain _problem_ without the other noticing. He'd been damned if Deku ever found out about what happened.

Except that Izuku was all too aware of what happened. He peaked his eyes open after he had heard the door close. Izuku swore that he had never felt his face heat up any hotter in his entire lifetime. Thank god the room was so dark, otherwise, the redness in his face would have instantly alerted the alpha. He hadn't been asleep when the alpha had approached. Izuku was having trouble sleeping after being surrounded by the alpha's scent everywhere. He had closed his eyes and feigned sleep so as not to anger Kacchan as he approached. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was for Kacchan to scent mark him so heavily he practically smelled like the alpha himself. Izuku almost blew his cover as soon as he felt Kacchan's warm hands on him. His heart was racing so much he was surprised Kacchan didn't notice as he rubbed his scent all over. Izuku almost passed out from holding his breath when he felt Kacchan's breath against his neck as the alpha hovered over him. Luckily Katsuki pulled away just in time for him to take a shaky breath. Izuku hid his face behind his hands as he reviewed what had just happened, trying to piece together everything.

Why in the world would Kacchan scent _me_? Izuku's heart sank as he realized Katsuki had covered his nose earlier at the sight of him. I guess Kacchan hates the way I smell _that_ much. Still, moments like these are not good for my heart, I thought I was going to pass out. Izuku shook his head, trying not to get too hopeful about being anything more than childhood friends with Kacchan. Hell, Izuku was almost positive the alpha wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. An alpha like that needed a worthy omega equivalent to match. Izuku was not that equivalent, and that weighed heavily on him. He burrowed deeper into the futon he laid on and closed his eyes in a last ditch effort to get to sleep whilst the alpha was gone.

Katsuki stumbled back into the room after he had taken care of himself in the bathroom. He glared down at shitty Deku tempted to kick the other awake, but instead carefully avoided stepping on the boy on the floor as he made his way to his bed. There was no way he would ever let him find out he masturbated to him because of his intoxicating scent. Still, he wasn't quite sure how he would explain the scenting in the morning. Katsuki decided that was an issue he would have to deal with in the morning. For now, he was focused on finally getting some much needed precious sleep. Katsuki was tired, body sore from his run, and he was crashing after the high from the relief of his session. Soon, his eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier and he fell asleep.

….

It had been over a week since he had last seen Deku. He was gone when Katsuki had awoken the next day to find only a folded futon, put neatly in the corner. It pissed him off to no end, shitty Deku probably thought he was some pervert who molested him in his fucking sleep. Katsuki stuffed his hand in his pockets, at least today was the U.A. entrance exam and he could finally burn off some steam. U.A. was known for having an extremely dangerous entrance exam. Katsuki grinned, I'll blow them all away. He was excited after all this was the school All Might went to, and if it was good enough for All Might then it was worthy of Katsuki's time.

Izuku was also taking the entrance exam to U.A., however, due to his circumstances his entrance exam was different than the typical hero simulation. Instead, he was brought before a board of teachers to explain why he was a worthy candidate of their scholarship program. Even if U.A was a school that typically went against major regulations, it was still a school. Every so often they accepted certain 'special cases' if they happened to actually bring something to the table. Now, they had never particularly admitted quirkless omegas into the hero academy, most 'special cases' tended to be students with bad grades, or weaker quirks but amazing intellect. But that didn't mean it was impossible and that was a chance Izuku was willing to take. Izuku looked toward the committee of teachers, fully prepared to advocate for himself as to why he was worthy of being admitted despite his limitations.

….

Katsuki had naturally been accepted to U.A. as the highest scoring teen in his age group. It was a given, he was the best after all. He took a seat at a random desk in front of a red-headed guy with shitty hair, when he smelled it, "No fuckin way," he growled. Deku tensed as he received the brutal force of Katsuki's glare as he stepped into the classroom. If looks could kill, he was sure he would be dead a thousand times over. Izuku gulped as he made his way to the only remaining seat in class, directly in front of the murderous teen. No wonder no one else had dared to sit in the chair.

"Oi, are you an omega?" A boy with blond hair and a black streak in it asked bluntly as he sat down. Izuku gulped, "Yes." The boy sat up straighter in his chair looking at Izuku with awe, "Woah, I didn't think there would be any omegas in the hero course, they tend to go more for the support route."

"Yeah especially shitty quirkless omegas," Katsuki sneered. Izuku pursed his lips and looked down at his lap, the words stung. The red-head perked up, "Woah really and you still got admitted? That perseverance is so manly!" Izuku blinked, surprised by the reaction. He'd been bullied his entire life because of it, but at U.A. he was being praised? Katsuki clicked his tongue as he angrily put his feet on top of his desk with such force the other two immediately shut up. Izuku couldn't help but smile softly.

Katsuki glared at the back of the shitty Deku's head, no way was he going to have to sit through class every day with the omega sitting in front of him. "Oi- shitty Deku, hurry up and move sea-," He was silenced by the entrance of some insomniac looking motherfucker in a sleeping bag. The class watched as the man shed his sleeping bag and stood in front of the class, "It took you five-seconds to settle down, get better or you're all expelled." Katsuki glared at the teacher, he would have to deal with the shitty Deku later.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku tensed, of all the classes to be put in at U.A., he was put in the same class as Kacchan. He pursed his lips together tightly as he tried to ignore the piercing glare Kacchan was sending his way. Izuku had gotten into U.A., without a quirk, through sheer determination to get in by any means possible. He was determined to try his best to keep up with the rest of the class, quirk or not. Izuku shifted in his seat, he hadn't expected for there to be quite so many alphas in one class though however. Of course, the class consisted of mostly betas, but at least a quarter of the class were alphas.

"My name is Shouta Aizawa, you will refer to me as, Aizawa-sensei. Today we're going to do a training exercise, and whoever gets last in everything gets expelled," the older man said in a monotone voice. Aizawa-sensei put his hands in his pockets, "Get dressed in your gym uniforms and I'll meet you outside by the track field," he mumbled as he walked away. Izuku made a quick move to get away from Kacchan's glare, but stopped in his tracks as he was approached by a familiar brunette with a cute round face, "Aren't you the one from the entrance exam? I helped you from falling down, do you remember?" The greenette blushed at the memory he had longed to forget, along with the fact that a girl was actually talking to him. She smiled widely and held out her hand, "I'm Ochaco Uraraka, let's be friends." Izuku reached out to shake her hand with a red blush across his face, "I-Izuku Midoriya." He froze halfway through, startled by the sudden clatter of a chair falling to the ground. Izuku gulped at the sight in his peripherals, not daring to make eye contact with a very pissed off alpha.

Ochaco looked nervous as she retracted her hand, "Do you guys know each other?"

"Hah? As if I know the shitty Deku?!" Katsuki shoved his way past her as he exited the room to go change. Izuku looked up at her pleadingly, "S-sorry he's always like that." Ochaco gave him a small smile, "We should go get changed before we get expelled for being late." Izuku let out a staggered breath, thank goodness his chance at making a friend wasn't completely ruined by Kacchan. They exited the room together but went opposite ways since the locker rooms were spread widely apart. Izuku slid open the door to find Kacchan in the middle of taking off his shirt. He blushed and quickly looked away as he made his way to a spare locker. Katsuki slammed it shut with his fist as Izuku attempted to open it. He leaned down and crowded into the smaller omega's face, "The fuck are you doing here shitty Deku?" Izuku took a shaky breath, "I-I'm getting changed for practice, Kacchan." Katsuki glared as he had effectively trapped Izuku by the locker.

"You're getting changed in a room full of _alphas_?" Katsuki seethed towards the smaller before he turned his attention to the onlookers in the room who were watching the scene play out. "You fucking extras got something to say?" A particularly straight-laced alpha stepped forward, "Your vulgarity is uncalled for!"

"Huh- shitty four eyes? You really want to act like you didn't scent the air as soon as the shitty Deku fucking opened the door?" That accusation caused the straight-laced alpha to gape before he shut his mouth quickly, a mortified look upon his face.

"I would never ogle at an unclaimed omega!" Katsuki glared at the other in blatant disbelief, a scowl still ever apparent on his face. Izuku gulped, was the other alpha really going to challenge Kacchan in the middle of the locker room? The straight-laced alpha sighed and took a step back, he could already tell picking a fight with the abrasive alpha at the moment was not worth the risk of expulsion. Kacchan smirked at his apparent win before he turned to glare at Izuku, "Hurry up and get fucking changed, shitty Deku." Izuku nodded quickly and got changed into his gym clothes as fast as he possibly could. Katsuki glared at the rest of the extras in the room before he too returned to the process of changing into gym clothes for practice. After he was done he slammed his locker shut hard enough to almost dent it, before he turned to leave. Izuku turned to look at the rest of his classmates apologetically, "He's, uh, always like that." He only got silence in response, "You guys aren't e-extras he just doesn't know your names yet," Izuku continued to explain.

"Is your name really, Deku?" The blond from earlier asked and Izuku sighed in relief.

"No, it's not, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Kacchan has just called me Deku since we were younger." The straight-laced alpha took a step forward before bowing suddenly, "My apologies, Midoriya-kun I did not mean to offend! I had not even realized I did it until he stated it." Izuku was surprised, to say the least at the alpha's behavior, "I-it's all right, um, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Iida," He stood up straight as he looked down at the omega. Izuku relaxed, "Iida-kun, there was no offense taken, no need to apologize."

"I'm Kaminari!" The blond with the streak butted in before he was elbowed by the redhead, "I'm Kirishima." Izuku smiled at the two and noticed the alpha in the corner who was silently watching the interaction between the male classmates. He gave him a soft apologetic smile they were probably being loud. The other was split in half with white hair on one side and red hair on the other side. The alpha turned away from them, refusing to acknowledge him. Izuku scratched the back of his head, he wasn't too surprised that some people were avoiding him after Kacchan's outburst earlier.

Slowly but surely the group made their way to the practice field. Kacchan turned to glare at the group surrounding the omega before he turned his attention to the school teacher once more. Aizawa-sensei turned to the approaching group, "You're late." He sighed. "Let's get started. The basis is to see where you are starting at and what you can improve on this coming year. It doesn't make sense doing physical fitness tests without the application of your quirks. Katsuki Bakugou, you placed at the top of your class on your entrance exam," he said as he tossed the ball to Kacchan, "toss the ball the farthest you can using your quirk." Katsuki caught the ball easily, as Aizawa took out a scanner to measure the distance the ball traveled. "Hurry up, and give it all you got." Katsuki frowned as he wound up and swung, adding an explosive element to his throw to make it go even further, "Die!" Aizawa turned the scanner to show the results 705 meters.

"All right the rest of you line up and take your turn with the throw." Izuku gulped, nervous he was really going to get expelled. He would try his best at everything in the hopes that he wouldn't come in dead last.

When it was his turn to throw the ball, all eyes were on him. Izuku wound up and threw as hard as he could, adding some extra force last minute in a last ditch effort for it to go farther, 46m. He pursed his lips at the result, hopefully, he could at least beat someone at the relay. Izuku lined up at the track Kacchan was next to him, but his eyes were focused forward with winning in mind. As soon as Aizawa-sensei started the timer, Kacchan took off with explosive force from his hands propelling him further. Izuku gave it his all and ended up with the time of 7.02 seconds for the 100m dash. He bit his lip worriedly, at this rate he really was going to fail, he needed at least one outstanding score so as not to come in last place. They went through five more tests and Aizawa-sensei posted the results. Izuku looked down at the ground and balled his hands into fists at his side, as he received his last place score in stride.

Aizawa looked at the class as they took in their scores, "Each and every one of you can afford to do better in order to become a pro-hero." He looked at the omega who had taken his utter defeat surprisingly well, no tears, no cries of unfairness. Truthfully his test was whether or not he could handle defeat in stride and still persevere. If he screamed and threw a fit, then he was out, he didn't deserve a place at U.A. But he did no such thing, instead he accepted the results with silent resolution. "That is to say every single one of you also has the potential to be something great one day." Izuku blinked, surprised at words of encouragement after his utter defeat. How could he be great if after all he couldn't even make it through the first day at U.A. without being considered incompetent? Aizawa-sensei kept his face blank, "Oh and by the way, I was bluffing about the expulsion." Izuku almost felt his knees give out as the tension in his body melted away. He did actually stumble, but Iida-kun was polite enough to steady him, "Are you okay, Midoriya-kun? Did the heat get to you, are you feeling faint?"

Katsuki turned to glare at the straight-lace alpha who backed off with the look. Ochaco-chan was also by Izuku's side too and frowned at the glare Katsuki gave her so she respectfully kept her distance, "Are you okay Izuku-kun?"

"Shitty Deku, you should drop out now before you fucking hurt your useless-self trying to keep up." Kacchan turned and walked away, but gave Iida-kun one final glare as he headed back to the locker rooms. Iida-kun adjusted his glasses, "Midoriya-kun, might I incline into your relationship with Bakugou-kun?" Izuku blinked, surprised at the inquiry. To be honest he wasn't quite sure how to define the relationship he had with Kacchan anymore. He scratched his chin in thought, "Well, we were childhood best friends. But I moved away so we've grown apart a bit, but our mothers are still friends so we see each other fairly often." Iida-kun looked at him with a terse frown, not quite accepting the answer. Izuku smiled sheepishly there wasn't really any better way to really describe his relationship with Kacchan. He rubbed at the hidden mark on his neck, after all, they weren't technically mates.

"If that is all, I do not understand his aggressive attitude," Iida-kun said pointedly. Izuku held up his hands in defense, "Kacchan, is just that way with people he doesn't know. I'm sure once he gets comfortable with everyone he'll be a little nicer." He couldn't explain his need to defend the alpha, but he didn't want the others to judge Kacchan before they really got to know him. Iida-kun and Ochaco-chan both gave him a weird look but thankfully left it at that. Izuku smiled, "I wonder what else we're going to do at U.A. if the first day is this intense." It was an obvious change of topic, but Ochaco-chan went with it and began to ramble on about all of the things she hoped to accomplish at U.A. Iida-kun remained respectfully quiet, interjecting several times in her ramblings. Izuku remained silent, as he dwelled on a singular question. Why _did_ he defend the alpha?


	6. Chapter 6

Katsuki slammed his locker shut, as Deku walked into the locker room with that particularly annoying ass alpha following closely behind. His eyes narrowed at the scene, what the fuck was shitty Deku doing befriending alphas. Deku looked down at the ground in typical submissive omega behavior when confronted with aggressive alpha pheromones. He continued to walk past, the other alpha trailing close behind. Katsuki grabbed Deku's arm, "Come with me shitty Deku," he said as he began to pull Izuku away from the shitty four eyes. He was stopped, however by a hand on his arm, "Midoriya-kun can do as he pleases Bakugou-kun," Iida said tersely.

Katsuki released his grip on Deku and put his hand on the offending appendage, gripping tightly with his hand already burning the skin beneath it. "Hah, you really want to challenge me shitty four eyes." Iida released his grip on Katsuki's arm after being burned and took a defensive stance. His recipro burst wouldn't do well in this situation with such confined space and so many people. Katsuki immediately took an aggressive stance, small explosions already coming from his hands and a maniacal grin on his face. Iida frowned Bakugou's quirk was also at a disadvantage, however that didn't mean it would stop him. Deku looked at the scene in front of him in horror at the two alphas about to fight. He stepped forward and grabbed his childhood friend's arm, "Kacchan, I'll go with you! Just please don't fight, he means well." Katsuki grinned, of course, Deku would do what he wanted.

Still, his instincts were trying to prove a point to the other alpha, fight or no fight. He grabbed Deku and pulled him forward, looking the other alpha in the eyes as he did so. Katsuki put a hand on Izuku's neck and slowly dragged it down to his clavicle, scent marking him in such a blatant display of dominance over the other in front of everyone else. He briefly flashed his glare to the other alpha in the room who could be a possible threat. The fucking half and half bastard had stepped forward quietly after he had burned the other. Katsuki narrowed his eyes in warning to him as well. He wasn't the type of alpha not to notice such things, even in the heat of an argument. Izuku blushed bright red in shock before Katsuki pushed him away as quickly as he did it. Katsuki just clicked his tongue and turned before making his way out of the locker room, leaving Izuku to deal with the aftermath of his actions.

"Woah, I didn't know you guys had a relationship like that!" Kaminari said in awe. Kirishima held his arm up tears coming from the corners of his eyes, "That was so manly!" Izuku laughed nervously, "Uh, we actually don't have a relationship like that. We're uh childhood friends, and he can be a little possessive sometimes." The two looked at each other with frowns on their faces, and Izuku's smile faltered. The small boy with the ball quirk looked up at him, "There's no way you aren't a thing after that display." The others in class only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! I've only seen scenting like that on TV!" The guy with the tape quirk proclaimed. Izuku held his hands up timidly at the onslaught of agreement between his classmets, "No, really! We've just known each other for a long time." The rest of his male classmates looked as if they disagreed, but decided to leave it at that. Izuku sighed and rubbed his neck at where he felt Kacchan's heated hand dragged along his skin. He was scented, _again_. Izuku had barely managed to get the scent off the first time. He had gone early in the morning to buy a special type of break up soap designed to rid the scent of a former lover off of someone. That got the scent down to a manageable level to where he could tell his mom he simply smelled like Kacchan because his room was engrossed in his scent. Even then he had people running away from him for days.

Izuku proceeded to change like he had initially came in to do, but he did notice all of the others pointedly look in a different direction from where he was. He bit his lip, everyone was scared to look at him in fear of Katsuki's wrath. In the end, he didn't even find out what Kacchan had wanted with him in the first place before the fiasco went down. Izuku dressed quickly to make things less awkward for the others.

"Um, I'm going to go find Kacchan and see if I can get him to apologize. He has always had a temper." Izuku was still reeling from what happened himself. He and Kacchan didn't even know each other that well anymore other than what their moms told them about each other in passing. He frowned Kacchan practically hated his guts for being a non-subservient omega, as well as being quirkless. Kacchan needed to stop scenting him so much if he hated him because then people would get ideas and it would severely limit his chances at making lasting relationships with his classmates, maybe even a different alpha. Izuku rubbed at the bandage covering his neck where the mark was, incomplete as it was. He guessed old habits truly did die hard when it came to Kacchan.

Izuku had luckily managed to find Katsuki before he entered the classroom, "K-kacchan!" Katsuki glared at the exclamation of the cutsie nickname in front of everyone, "What do you want shitty Deku?" Izuku gulped, "U-um, your scent marking was uncalled for!" Katsuki's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, invading Izuku's personal space. He looked into the frightened green eyes and reached out again rubbing scent on the opposite side of where he previously mark. Izuku gaped at that and took a step back, "W-what?" Katsuki retracted his hand as if he'd been burned by the action.

"Shut yer trap Shitty Deku. I'll do whatever the hell I want." With that Katsuki turned to walk into class. Izuku was floored, he let it happen again! A blush quickly rose to his freckled face and he held a hand tightly to his chest with the hope his beating heart would calm. He sighed, there was no way Kacchan actually had feelings other than possessiveness in his claims. But really, what could he do with the aggressive alpha doing whatever he damn well please? The only option would be if another alpha challenged his claim, and well, that didn't go well the first time. Izuku looked up as he noticed another person in his space, it was the half and half boy.

"A-ah T-todoroki-kun is it?" The other noticeably scented the air slowly, "again?" He said softly and Izuku tensed at that. Todoroki raised his hand and gently placed it on his shoulder and very softly moved him out of the way of the door before walking into the classroom himself. Izuku gasped at the contact of the other alpha and quickly rubbed his arm to try and dissipate the scent before Kacchan took it as a challenge and started a fight. Katsuki had seen what happened though, as he watched the interaction by the doorway from his desk. Todoroki walked into the classroom ignoring the glare the ash blond headed boy was giving him. Katsuki stood ready to fight the shitty bastard before eraser walked in and erased everyone's quirks.

Aizawa-sensei scented the air, "Bakugou, if you're going to scent someone do it at home. You'll have plenty of chances to vent your anger during practice, now sit down." Katsuki glared at the teacher currently erasing his quirk before he picked his chair up and sat down with an angry huff. Izuku hurriedly took his seat as well, trying not to cause too much attention to himself. What the hell was up with this school and the alphas in it? He furrowed his brows in frustration, just hoping for the day to end already.

Katsuki pointedly looked away, seemingly wanting nothing to do with the omega in front of him despite being prepared to fight over him seconds ago. He put his hand in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out and touching the back of Deku's neck. Katsuki frowned after he'd done it again it seemed like he couldn't stop, not until everyone knew. At first, he was just going to take Deku to the infirmary to change without the gaze of the other alphas on his form, but then the shitty four-eyes went and challenged him. Before he even knew what he was doing his body had instinctively already moved and he had scented Deku in front of everyone. Katsuki clicked his tongue, shitty Deku and his fucking _smell_. It was that fucking smell that made him act so fucking crazy whenever he was in close proximity to the omega. He had fucking scented him twice, in less than an hour. Katsuki slouched in his chair, another omega never made him feel this way, in fact, he was almost always repulsed by their sickly sweet scents and whenever they acted coy around him to get his attention. But, Deku's scent engulfed him like a tidal wave and he wasn't sure he could swim.

Katsuki closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his head on the desk, he wasn't sure what was going on with him. He had the carnal desire to claim Izuku again and to just bite down on the fragile point and leave a mark the whole world would see. It was to the point where his teeth were practically aching to bite down. But, he didn't want to do that goddammit! Why would he want to do that with such a useless person like Deku? He was quirkless for god's sake, and definitely not a worthy mate for him. That didn't stop the need. Fuck, he was itching for a fight to let loose. Why the fuck did the shitty Deku have to come back and stir him up like this? He wasn't sure he could handle it.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku sighed, Kacchan had practically glared a hole into the back of his head for the rest of the day. He slowly gathered his notebooks to put in his schoolbag, he wondered if he should wait before asking Iida-san and Uraraka-chan to walk with him after school. Katsuki shoved his way past him, clearly in a volatile mood judging by the slight smoke coming from his hands unintentionally. Sometimes Kacchan had too much raw power even he didn't notice it, but Izuku noticed. He rubbed the bandage on his neck, luckily no one had asked him what he was covering underneath the bandages. Izuku had planned on telling them he'd been in a bad car accident and had an ugly scar, that or it was a stupid fashion statement of sorts to look tougher. He wondered if Katsuki remembered that incident, he didn't want to find out Katsuki's reaction if he found out Izuku had been permanently marked by him. Izuku had a feeling that they had yet to see Katsuki at his worst. While he may have been inappropriate with the public scenting, Kacchan had acted comparatively mild for the extent of his temper. Kacchan used to attack anyone who touched Izuku back in the day. Izuku chuckled at the memory before he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He was slightly guilty in the reason why Kacchan grew up the way he did, after all, he had only encouraged Kacchan's wild behavior by idolizing him so much as a child.

Izuku sighed as he put his last notebook in the bag, he should probably stop by a public bathhouse, to get the scent off of him before his mom freaked out on him over what the implications Katsuki scenting him meant. Izuku frowned, those can be dangerous though for a technically unmated omega and there was still the chance of Kacchan's scent not coming off since he had been marked in the presence of other alphas. The risk was not worth it, Izuku pulled his backpack over his shoulders, at least if he took a shower at school it would be safer, and most of the other people in class were intimidated by Katsuki. Iida-san and Uraraka-chan were probably long gone by now anyway. He made his way to the first year locker rooms and hoped no one would be there. Izuku really did not want to have any other issues today. He was surprised when there was, in fact, someone in the locker room, but at least it was a familiar face, to an extent. Todoroki looked up from tying his shoes when he smelled the omega walk in. He was dressed in his U.A. gym attire and Izuku was startled to see someone possibly training their quirk already.

"Ah Todoroki-kun, right? I wasn't expecting anyone to be training yet!" Izuku smiled sheepishly at the other. Todoroki looked at him coolly, he was one of the few alphas in the class, and he had squared up to Kacchan's aggression without much care. Izuku gulped, he wasn't sure what to think of the stoic alpha in front of him. He just hoped Todoroki-kun would leave soon so he could take a shower. Todoroki stood up and walked towards Izuku, his alpha pheromones permeated the air and Izuku tried to keep his legs from shaking from the sudden pressure of a commanding alpha. Todoroki leaned towards him and sniffed his neck from a distance, thankfully he did not touch Izuku otherwise there would be hell to pay. Izuku looked up at the taller alpha who had straightened up and stepped back to a polite distance.

"Are you mated with that aggressive alpha from before? Is that what the bandage is for?" Izuku rushed forward and put his hands over the other alpha's mouth before he quickly turned to survey their surroundings. Todoroki tensed but remained still even though his face scrunched up from the smell of Katsuki's challenge to anyone who dared to touch Izuku. However, Todoroki had not touched Izuku, Izuku had touched him if he had been any other type of person he would have rolled his eyes in frustration over the likely fight that was to eventually come his way because of this. Instead, Todoroki kept his features neutral so as not to stress the omega out any more than he already was. Todoroki gently grabbed Izuku's wrists and lowered the other's hands from his face. He released a soothing alpha scent to calm Izuku down, he had not meant to intimidate the other so much earlier. Todoroki had very little experience dealing with omegas, and his mom had not been around to teach him how to properly talk to them.

Izuku looked down at his shoes as he bit his lip worriedly, if Todoroki had already figured it out then that meant others would. If the others found out that meant Katsuki was sure to find out, but then he'd feel as if he would be forced to live with a quirkless omega like Izuku. Todoroki pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around the other, "Calm down already! The smell is making me dizzy, I won't tell anyone about it, so please, calm down." Todoroki was practically panting from the onslaught of distressed omega pheromones hitting him point blank for so long. It had been enough that Todoroki smothered him in his own scent as he held him to just stop the acrid smell of distressed omega from continuing another moment longer. Izuku forced himself to relax and carefully extracted himself from the alpha who looked incredibly worn out at this point. Izuku bit his lip, he had unintentionally caused another problem.

"We're not mates," Izuku blurted. Todoroki raised his brow, but otherwise, his face was back to being impassive, even though he was still releasing an overwhelming amount of calming alpha pheromones. Izuku did relax, a little at least, but he really did not want the others in the class to figure it out as quickly as Todoroki had. "It's a half-bond, Kacchan bit me when we were kids and it left a mark but the bond wasn't completed since we were so young. But it looks bad for an unmated omega to have a bite mark on the scent gland so I keep it covered at all times, Kacchan doesn't even know the bite from before scarred." Izuku said the last part so quietly Todoroki almost didn't hear it. Now it at least made sense about why the one alpha was so aggressive towards everyone else. Still, the way he treated Izuku was not an acceptable way for an alpha to treat omegas. He'd seen that kind of behavior in his father and it ended up with his mother in the hospital for mental issues.

"Your alpha should not treat you like that." Todoroki looked Izuku dead in the eyes and stood firm in his beliefs, his dislike for the other growing by the second. Izuku half smiled, "Kacchan has always been that way, he's not bad once you get used to him. Oh, and he's not my alpha, we're not actually mates remember?"

"What becomes of bitten omegas who aren't mated then?" Izuku sighed, "Well, the bite wards off most potential mates, so until I find a mate who it doesn't bother I'll just have to wait." Todoroki nodded slowly, "I see. I'm sorry for frightening you earlier, I'll stand watch while you shower, do not worry." Todoroki quickly excused himself and closed the door behind him to give Midoriya his privacy. He felt shaken by the omega's smell and he had needed to get out of the room before he did anything further. Todoroki covered his nose, Izuku Midoriya, he had a smell that could make any sane alpha crazy. He had let his defenses down earlier because he had thought they were mated, but he was wrong. Midoriya-kun was still unmated technically, but there would be a fight over who he belonged to if the explosive alpha found out what happened. Regardless, there would be a fight anyways, simply because he had a feeling the other's attitude would provoke a fight.

Todoroki turned at the sound of the door opening behind him, and Midoriya-kun looked up at him with a small smile. His green curly hair was still slightly damp, but his smell was even worse than before. Whatever soap he used had effectively cleared off both of the alpha's scents, but that just meant that the intoxicating smell Midoriya was emitting was wholly his. Midoriya looked up at him shyly, "Thanks for guarding the door, Todoroki-kun, I appreciate it. And thanks for being so understanding about Kacchan and not telling the others. I'm going to go home now, good luck with your training!" Todoroki felt a wave of emotions after the omega left, but ultimately he felt like he needed to protect the omega. He hadn't been able to help his mother while he was a child, but perhaps he could still help Midoriya-kun. Todoroki turned and made his way to the U.A. training facility, he _would_ protect Midoriya from the other alpha.

Izuku walked quickly to his home luckily his house wasn't too far from U.A. otherwise he probably would have asked Todoroki to accompany him. It was dangerous for unmated omegas to walk alone in the city. Any alpha in their rut could just snatch them up and ruin their lives forever if they didn't have a strong enough quirk to defend themselves, and well, Izuku didn't have a quirk at all. Thankfully, he had packed his scent eraser soap with him for such occasions. He didn't know what his mom would do if he walked into the house smelling like two different alphas in one day. She'd probably faint from shock. He had been surprised when Todoroki of all people had held him until he had calmed down, but he supposed it was because of his smell. Izuku had read somewhere that a distressed omega scent turns the usually sweet smell into sour and that most alphas can't stand it. Still, Todoroki couldn't have been like most alphas if he could so blatantly disregard the scent Kacchan had placed on him earlier. Izuku made a note to start a tab in his notebook about the elusive alpha, he had a feeling they would be seeing more of each other.

Izuku walked into his home and sighed when he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Their mothers acted as if they hadn't talked every day for ten years when Mitsuki-san most certainly called frequently and vice-versa. He looked at the couch in the living room to see the familiar blond spikes of Kacchan playing a video game on the TV. Katsuki's eyes narrowed as he watched the shitty Deku walk in and take a seat on the loveseat before taking out his notebook. He grabbed the collar of Izuku's shirt and pulled him close, "Why the fuck do you smell like that half-and-half bastard from earlier?!"


End file.
